The present invention relates to a fuel feeding module with integrated fuel fine filter arranged in a fuel tank.
In motor vehicles partially fuel pumps are utilized, which are installed in the interior of the fuel tank. In order to guarantee the situation that with the fuel pumps located mainly on the fuel tank bottoms also during partially emptied fuel tank on curved travel and/or sight travel a reliable supply of fuel is guaranteed, the fuel pump is built in a so called storage cup which maintains the fuel level directly around the fuel pump on a predetermined level. The storage cup is filled for example by a suction jet pump from the fuel tank bottom. As a driving agent, the fuel returned from the internal combustion engine is utilized. The returned fuel can however flow back also directly into the storage cup.
On the way to the internal combustion engine the fuel as a rule flows through two different fuel filters. The first, coarse-pore filter is located at a suction side on the fuel pump integrated in the storage cup. The second, fine-pore filter is arranged after the fuel pump and located outside the fuel tank. This is disclosed for example in Jurgen Kasedorf, "Benzineinespritzung und Katalysatortechnik, Vogel Buchverlag", first edition, 1995, page 115 in connection with page 116.